Once Upon A Dream
by Kyran Anam
Summary: It's just a dream yet she can't stop to thinking about it. Short OS SQ , songfic based on Once upon a dream by Lana Del Rey


_**Hi everyone I'm a french writer and it's my first fanfiction in english so in advance I'm sorry for mistake.**_

* * *

The first time that she had this dream it was some weeks after her arrival at Storybrook, at this time she didn't understand all about this dream but now two months after the curse was broken and adventures that followed, she better understands.

Since calm was finally installed in the small town, she had time to think about everything. Think about this dream, about her new life, about her parents and her son but also about Regina.

Everything is always about Regina, even this dream.

This dream where she is in a throne room faintly lit by torches on the walls, the cool night air entering through open windows. The room is empty except for one other person sitting perfectly on the throne. It took her several seconds to identify the woman who was standing a few feet away from her. Hair black as the night sky, shinning bronw eyes with a mixture of anger and tenderness in a familiar look, luscious red lips adorned with eternal scar on the top lip. She looks just like the Regina she knows however this one has much longer hair and wears a dress worthy of the greatest queen. She represents the perfect picture that Emma makes of the Evil Queen stories of Henry.

And every time she makes this dream she can't prevent a shiver mixing fear and burning desire cross her body. And each time she learns a little more about Regina because after several dreams like this she finally arrives to speak with the Queen who stands proudly in front of her. She learns about her past with Cora and Daniel, to know how she was broken. She also learns about the woman she is now, a loving mother, a good mayor, a woman in search of redemption. And every dream she does she can't stop falling in love with this woman, with every part that composes her, with the light in her heart as well as with the darkness of her soul.

She finally realized that we shouldn't trust appearances.

Finally she sees behind Regina's mask .

So when she wakes up this night for the umpteenth time of this dream she has taken her decision.

Regina will be hers because she knows that the brunette loves her as the Queen of her dream did firstly.

Because she knows Regina.

_**I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream  
I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam  
And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem  
But if I know you, I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream **_

It's late, everyone is asleep for a long time but she don't care when in the middle of the night she knocks on the door of the brunette. She must knock during two minutes before she heard heavy footsteps down the stairs and the murmur of a swearword.

_- It is better that someone is dead or I swear I'll ... Emma? _

_- Hey. _

_- Hey!? You just knock at my place at 2 am and everything you have to say it is hey Miss Swan? _

_- I'm sorry Regina but I have to talk to you. _

_- And it couldn't wait a reasonable hour? _

_- No, this is important. _

With a sigh Regina let the blonde into her home and took her to the living room.

_- Well what is so important that I can't get a proper quantity of sleep?_

_- I do this dream for months. Each time this is the same but I always learn a little more. And I ... I can't stop thinking about it ... I want to tell you before but everything was so complicated and now it seems so hard ..._

_- Emma calm down, what are you talking about? What dream?_

_- I know you Regina, I know everything about you. I know all that Cora could make you , how Daniel dies. I know everything, I even know how you felt since the day you lost him._

_I know everything about you. _

_- Ho .. How? _

_- Regina In this dream, it was you in fact it was more your old you the Evil Queen. I know that I should be afraid of her but there was something so familiar in her eyes. I couldn't turn away from this look filled with tenderness and love. I know that they always told me to be wary of appearances, but it was wrong with her, it's wrong with you. She loved me first, you loved me first in this dream and I couldn't do otherwise to fall in love with the person she described to me in each of her stories about her past, your past. I'm falling in love with you. I love you Regina ._

_**But if I know you, I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once  
The way you did once upon a dream **_

All the air seems to have left her lungs , she feels that the world has stopped turn after Emma's confession. Everything seems so confusing but the only thing she is able to retain it's Emma loves her. And before Emma could react the brunette threw herself into her arms , Regina's arms coming wrap her waist and her head leans on the chest of the blonde. After the initial surprise Emma surrounds Regina with her arms and pressed her body a little more to her, her head coming leans on hers and whispered in her hair.

_- I know you , I know you since I saw you in this dream ._

Regina lifts her head to plunge her eyes in emerald immensity that is offered to her and Emma recognizes that look so familiar, the same as in her dream, the same light as in the Evil Queen's eyes.

And whereas Emma still think about this dream Regina's lips come to rest on hers to begin a kiss filled with passion but still tender. When they parted after a few minutes the brunette rests her forehead against Emma.

_- I love you Emma ._

_**I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream  
I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam  
And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem  
But if I know you, I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream **_

A big smile stretched Sheriff's lips who placed another kiss on the lips of her queen.

- I told you, you loved me at once like in my dream.

- So full of yourself Miss Swan.

- You love it.

- It's true.

And while Regina led Emma to her room for a night worthy of the most beautiful blonde's dreams Emma couldn't help herself to thinking.

_Once upon a dream but the reality is so much better._

* * *

**_I hope you like it. Thanks for reading_**

**_Don't hesitate to review._**

**_Good night guys._**

* * *

_Kyran Anam_

_The writer of my fate_


End file.
